colettescapefandomcom-20200215-history
Vala
Sheet Basics *Level: 1 *Signature Skills: Connections (Curran and Godsmen), Moderate Time Magic, Negotiation, Wealth 3 *Learned Skills (narrower skills give more potent successes): N/A *Trick: Belief is Power: With a Skilled roll or an Action Point, Vala can always perform an action that speaks to their beliefs (faction, religion, or otherwise) as long as they can reasonably explain how the action ties in to those beliefs. *Complications: Belief is Trouble, Family Ties, Reluctant to Fight Trivial Time Travel and Vice Acquisition With a minute of concentration, Vala can transport themselves up to 10,000 years in the past. Vala winds up in the open space nearest their original location, and they gain the "Time-Marked" Condition. While Vala is Time-Marked, they cannot time travel, and if they try to acquire non-minor information or non-minorly affect anything, they cause severe temporal disturbances. The DM is obligated to let Vala instinctively know what counts as "non-minor." There are only two ways to remove the Time-Marked Condition. The first is to concentrate for another minute, at which point Vala snaps back to the exact time and position they were in when they had originally time traveled. The second is to let time naturally catch up to the exact time Vala was in when they had originally time traveled, but if Vala is not in the exact position they were originally in, they create severe temporal disturbances. If Vala creates severe temporal disturbances, they attract the personal intervention of time deities and dozens of advanced quarut inevitables and advanced royal time dimensionals, and if they fail to stop Vala, the temporal disturbances could crash the plane Vala is in with no survivors. If Vala wants to time travel beyond these limitations, such as bringing friends, acquiring non-minor information, or non-minorly affecting anything, they will have to use Skills related to time travel (such as Thematic Spell Crafting Making) to develop a spell that lets Vala time travel exactly once under a codified set of parameters. Depending on what Vala wants to accomplish with the time travel, this may be a minor quest, or it could be a major quest that sees them traveling to places such as the Demiplane of Time (also known as Temporal Prime), the Castle at the Edge of Time, or Rempha, City of the Sands of Time. Combat Universal Actions Attack Action: Melee Basic Attack, At-Will, Melee, Damage 2 Effect: None Attack Action: Ranged Basic Attack, At-Will, Range 5, Damage 2 Effect: None Attack Action: Charge, At-Will Vala moves up to their speed to a square adjacent a creature and makes a Melee Basic Attack against it. Each square of movement must bring them closer to the target. Vala cannot Charge through difficult terrain. Role Action: Assess, At-Will Vala rolls a d6 and asks the DM that many questions from the lists below. About an enemy: • How many Hit Points does it have? • Summarize its powers? • What are its special traits? • Is it carrying anything strange or unique? About the encounter: • Who is really in charge? • What can I use against the enemies? • What can they use against me? • Are there hidden doors or traps? • Are there hidden enemies? No Action: Rally, Encounter Special: Vala may only use this on their turn, but they may use it at any point in their turn, even while incapacitated. Vala spends an Action Point. They regain 4 Hit Points and gain an additional use of their Reserve Spell (The World). Combat Class: Magician *Feature: Cyclic (Star Mage): Vala has three Encounter Spells: The World, The World, and the World. Once they use any one of these, it is unusable in the next two tactical combats. Vala can use up to two Encounter Spells per encounter, not including their Reserve Spell. Attack Action: Drain Away Time, At-Will, Range 10, Damage 2 Effect: Ongoing 1 damage (save ends). Attack Action: Temporal Stasis Beam, At-Will, Range 10 Vala deals 2 damage to the target with no attack roll. This counts as a 5 for the purpose of Role Boosts. Reaction: The World, Encounter Spell (×3)/Reserve Spell Trigger: Vala starts their turn During this turn, Vala gains an additional Attack Action, but cannot hit the same enemy more than once (because there is only so much that can be done to affect a single enemy during frozen time) unless that enemy is the only enemy left in the battle. All other creatures are considered Stunned during this turn, except when Vala uses a power that targets an ally. Combat Role: Leader *Teamwork Boost: When Vala rolls a 5 or 6 on an attack, they gain an additional use of the Tactics power. Role Action: Tactics, Encounter One ally of Vala's choice may spend a Move Action immediately. Role Action: Temporal Wound Reversal, Encounter, Ranged 5 The target may regain Hit Points up to half their maximum, rounded down. The target may pick one of the following options: *If the target is prone, they may stand up. *If this brings the target to full Hit Points, they may have Advantage on their next attack. *Enemies have Disadvantage to attack the target until the end of the target's next turn. *The target may make a saving throw against one condition that allows one or to escape a grab. Immediate Interrupt: Try Again, Encounter Trigger: An ally makes an attack and dislikes the result. Vala spends an Action Point. The ally may reroll the attack. Combat Feats *Quickness: Fast Reactions: Vala's prepared actions are interrupts instead of reactions. Instead of rolling for Initiative, Vala always get a 7. *Class-Specific: Magician's World: The first time Vala uses The World during an encounter, they do not expend it.